Un sorpresivo cumpleaños
by annakuroi
Summary: cumpleaños de eren, Rivaille con su regalo?, hanji se cree valentin
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Este fic es un erenxrivaille. No estoy muy segura de si habrá lemon (lo más probable es que sí, creo que no podré resistir escribirlo) **  
**Este fic una simple fantasia mía, los personajes no me pertenecen claramente.**

_RESUBI MI CAPITULO YA QUE TENIA MUCHOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y MI HERMANA (natifru) me ayudo (:!. __**  
CAP 2 ESTARA EL DIA SABADO! ( ESTE SI BIEN EDITADO JAJA).  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

Era una calurosa tarde. Sentado apoyándose contra un árbol estaba Eren, que intentaba cubrirse de los rayos del sol que lo cegaban , para continuar su siesta.

Recurrentemente iba allí, para poder relajarse un poco y alejarse de todo. Ser repentinamente una de las principales fuerzas del equipo de exploración era un gran cambio para él y una gran presión. Sabía que todos contaban con él, pero no lo decían para no presionarlo.

Eren: -No lo puedo arruinar….-dijo adormilado.

Ya casi llevaba 1 año en el equipo de Rivaille y aun no controlaba totalmente su poder de titán. Hanji le hacía experimentos semanales con los que estaba obsesionada, los cuales iban cada vez siendo más extraños y rebuscados, pero el último había sido una gran sorpresa.

FLASH BACK

_**Hanji:**__ Eren esta semana vamos a probar algo diferente -mira de reojo a rivaille quien estaba haciendo la inspección matutina del cuartel-. Ey Rivaille! –El aludido la mira un tanto irritado- Ey Rivaille! , necesito que participes en un proyecto._

_Rivaille mira a Eren y a Hanji sin entender._

_**Rivaille**__: Y que sería?-mira a hanji esperando una respuesta convincente- Habla de una vez!._

_**Hanji:**__ Sabia que te interesarías. Vamos a irnos de copas con Eren-dice Hanji mientras palmea el hombro del mencionado-_

_**Eren**__: QUEEEE? - mira al capitán buscando algún tipo de ayuda pero se sorprende cuando este dice un simple "Ok" por respuesta,* ¿HASTA QUE PUNTO LLEGABA SU CONVICCION POR ACATAR LAS ORDENES? , DE COPAS? Y PORQUE TAMBIEN CON EL?*_

_**Rivaille:**__ Vamos eren no pongas esa cara desfigurada. ¿Donde está tu pito?, hazte hombre de una vez… ya vas por tu mayoría de edad tienes 17 ¿no es así?-dice esto mirandolo de reojo-_

_Eren se quedó de una pieza, ya llevaba bastante tiempo intentando comprender la forma de expresarse del capitán, pero sus palabras a veces lo sacaban de sí. Como podía decir "Donde está tu pito?" así como si fuera un comentario casual ,con esa cara de nada y esa mirada provocadora. Este empezó a sudar frío y ponerse colorado sin poder evitarlo- malditas hormonas, pensó._

_Hace un par de semanas que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el capitán y estos definitivamente iban más allá de la admiración. Su forma de caminar, la forma en que lo miraba, su pelo ,su esbelta pero fornida figura, su adorable y pequeña estatura que pasaba desapercibida con su fuerte y decidido carácter._

_**Rivaile:**__ Eren…._

_**Eren**__: Ah?- Responde mirando al capitán un tanto distraído,pues se había quedado prácticamente pegado analizando su propia entrepierna? (aparentemente)- Pues... aun no tengo 17 capitán!-continuo diciendo._

_**Rivaille:**__ No me dejes hablando solo maldito –dice al tiempo que le patea el estómago dejandolo tirado en el suelo- _  
_**Eren:**__ Lo siento….Heichou….- se queda agonizando en el suelo-_  
_**Hanji**__: - sonríe ignorando la situación- MUY BIEN MAÑANA A LAS 8 ENTONCES!_

FIN FLASH BACK

La verdad es que Eren no lograba comprender el objetivo de Hanji, ¿Ver si un titán sufría los efectos del alcohol? Era algo extraño. – pensó mientras miraba los rayos de sol por última vez antes de levantarse. Su siesta estaba claramente arruinada, además, - mira su reloj- ya iba siendo hora de que se fuera arreglando para ir a entrenar. Caminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento pero no vio a nadie así que se fue a dar unas vueltas por el cuartel, inesperadamente todo estaba demasiado silencioso, le dio hambre así que fue a la cocina por algo de comer y se encontró con Mikasa de espaldas haciendo algo muy concentrada.

**Eren:** Mikasa!-dice Eren entrando a la cocina y soriendole-

**Mikasa:** Eren! – dice sonrojandose. Estaba a punto de saludarlo hasta que recuerda algo y lo esconde rápidamente en un mueble-

**Eren:** -No he visto a nadie en que están todos hoy?-dice con el rostro confundido-

**Mikasa**: - nerviosa- bueno eeem…-mira por la ventana- salieron de exploración!

**Eren:** es broma!? Y no me llevaron? Porqueee? - urgido-

**Mikasa:** Fue algo de momento, una urgencia - intentando calmarlo y arrepentida de su triste intento de excusa-  
**Eren:** por donde se fueron?, tal vez logre alcanzarlos aún!  
**Mikasa :** emm nose ..,se fueron tan rápido que no alcance a verlos - ve como eren empieza a salir de la cocina con rumbo desconocido- Pero espera!. Porque mejor, aprovechando que estas aquí no vas a mi pieza y me traes mi bufanda?-

**Eren**: tu bufanda? Pero si hace calor!

**Mikasa**: - lo mira amenazante –tan solo Tráemela ¬¬ ...

**Eren:** - camino de vuelta de la pieza de mikasa- Mikasa está muy extraña, no entiendo porque de la nada quiere su bufanda,y ¿porque no se la trae ella si esta tan desocupada? u.ú…Como se atreven todos a irse sin decirme! -detiene su recorrido-Pero si no hay nadie, entonces….- camina rápidamente invadido por la curiosidad hacia una puerta en particular- este es…- se lee claramente " Capitan Rivaille" en la puerta.

Sin saber porque, siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de los misterios que guarda su pequeño y malhumorado capitán- entra sigilosamente como un ladrón- esta tan… ordenado...- ve las repisas todas pulcras y algunos libros viejos muy acomodados, la habitación estaba algo vacía .., en la pared colgaban varios trofeos y medallas, había también una cama, una mesita de noche con una vela apagada ,Y…. una foto?- se acerca para verla mejor- soy, yo?...- silencio sepulcral- Bueno debe guardar fotos de todos sus subordinados -Haha– ríe para si mismo y busca en los cajones sorprendiéndose con que no había nada, nada más que un paquete envuelto en un papel azul y con una moñita plateada- un regalo…- sintiendo gran curiosidad lo toma e intenta adivinar su contenido- para quien será esto?...- siente un ruido y el alma prácticamente se le sale del cuerpo- ya llegaron!- intenta guardar todo muy rápidamente donde estaba y sale de la pieza del capitán intentando ser sigiloso- uff… estuvo cerca si el capital me viera aquí- se puso azul de solo imaginarlo.

**Rivaille:** si el capitán me viera dónde?- dice mientras lo mira como si lo acusara de algo-

**Eren :** - lo mira como reo apunto de ser ejecutado-….A-aquí een el pasillo … - no encuentra nada mejor que toma la bufanda de mikasa y fingir- limpiandooo!- se pone en cuatro a limpiar el suelo con la bufanda de su amiga-

**Rivaille:**…. Eren… esa es la bufanda de tu amiga, no?

**Eren**: s-si.

**Rivaille:** y ,se puede saber porque no utilizas algo mejor?, así como un trapo.- saca de su bolsillo un trapo que casualmente llevaba consigo ( Su manía por la limpieza no tiene límites)-  
**Eren**: tiene razón hahahaha- risa nerviosa-

**Rivaille**: bueno, ahora que hemos solucionado eso. Me das permiso? - se agacha y se acerca tanto que su aliento le llega a la cara-

**Eren**:-entre embobado y avergonzado- per-permiso para que? - se sonroja y un millón de imágenes no aptas para menores pasan por su cabeza-

**Rivaille:** para ...pasar a mi pieza - lo mira de cerca extrañado por su reacción-  
**Eren:** Quiere que entre a su pieza?! – casi explota del sonrojo, sus fantasías se hacían realidad. Luego vendría a pedirle que se tire al suelo y lo amarraría o tal vez…..-  
**Rivaille:** Eren….- cierra los ojos y suspira- podrías…. QUITAR TU HUMANIDAD DE MI MALDITA PUERTA!?

**Eren:** OH LO SIENTO!- se levanta más rojo que un tomate y se va corriendo a donde estaba mikasa- se sorprende al no encontrarla en la cocina- mira el reloj- PERO SI YA SON LAS 6! ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo merodeando en la pieza del capitán? – repentinamente es tomado del hombro por alguien-

**Hanji:** y como estamos para la prueba de hoy hee?- sonríe palmeandole el hombro –

**Eren:** Bien. – dice mientras la mira con decisión- prometo no fallar!  
**Hanji:** - estalla de la risa-hahahahahhaha. Eres tan formal y sacrificado para todo. Sera algo casual, la verdad es que a todos nos apetece relajarnos un poco... así que ven vestido casual, ya? Nada de uniformes!.

Eren se fue pensativo a su pieza, relajarse?- sonrió para sus adentros. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, esto iba a ser divertido. Fue a ver que ponerse y termino eligiendo un suéter verde y pantalones cafés, se había acostumbrado a esos colores y le costaba un poco dejarlos, se miró al espejo y acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde mientras se miraba-… parezco una adolescente que va a su primera cita – dijo entre enojado consigo mismo y avergonzado, se zamarro el pelo dejándolo más casual- Mucho mejor! Quería ir arreglado de todas formas estaría allí el capitán… a todo esto como se vería? – se sonroja y babea un poco- puaj! – se limpia la baba- Eren eres un degenerado, un asqueroso- se dice a si mismo agarrandose la cabeza- si el capitan se da cuenta de seguro me hará pedazos- se sonroja ante la idea- NoOoO!- camina en círculos alrededor de la habitación- de seguro me rechazaría y me repudiaría.  
Aunque….- recuerda la foto del velador. Sus ojos brillan con algo de ilusión- podría ser.. – suspira un tanto decepcionado- no es posible – recuerda la infinidad de encuentros con su querido capitán donde todos terminan en golpes.

Escucha que alguien toca la puerta-va a abrirla y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que como si hubiese sido invocado por su mente ahí yacía Rivaille usando unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta negra, mas deportivo e informal de lo que se esperaba-

**Rivaille:** Eren, vamos.  
**Eren:** como? porque ?... a trotar?- lo mira reanalizando su vestimenta-

**Rivaille**: Al bar, porsupuesto.- lo toma sorpresivamente de un brazo y lo jala hacia la salida-

**FIN CAP 1**

**APRECIO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	2. En el bar

HOLA A TODOS. SNK: NO ES MIO, AUNQUE ME ENCANTARÍA TENER A RIVAILLE SOLO PARA MI juju!  
PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, ESTUVE CON MUCHAS COSAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y NO PUDE DARME EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS FAVS Y REVIEWS! QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA (:...LOS QUIERO UN BESO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE!. INSISTO SOY MUY NOVATA.

CAPITULO 2

EL camino transcurrió en silencio con la mano del capitán firmemente agarrando la muñeca de eren, quien no entendía el apuro por el cual el capitán, iba con sus cortas piernas a paso acelerado (para eren era una caminata sencilla). Finalmente llegaron a los pocos minutos a un bar bastante más prolijo de lo que eren se esperaba(al menos por fuera), con una puerta amplia y que decía "Tomar hasta el fin del mundo" .Un nombre bastante deprimente pero tal vez adecuado con la situación que se estaba viviendo. Se veía bien concurrido….

Rivaille: Vamos eren no te quedes pegado mirando la puerta, los demás ya deben estar dentro-dijo esto y empezó a enfadarse al ver el rostro sonrosado de eren cubriéndose los ojos con el pelo, pero que le pasaba a este mocoso, pensó. Mas luego se dedicó a seguir la mirada de este y noto el objeto de su rubor, le había tomado la mano. Probablemente fue con la rápida caminata y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta… Demonios, pensó. Y se zafo rápidamente con un leve sonrojo q no pasó desapercibido por eren.

Luego del embarazoso episodio ambos entraron al bar, a eren le golpeo el rostro un fuerte olor a vino, proveniente de un par de soldados a la derecha.. Él nunca había bebido, ni menos ido en un bar y se sentía algo incómodo, de la nada llegaron a la barra, y vio a rivaille pidiendo algo.. se veía muy a gusto, no como el.. , pensar en ello lo hizo sentir algo tonto e infantil, por lo que intento cambiar su expresión y pregunto.

Eren: capitán que se pidió?

Rivaille: Nos pedi dos whiskys…

Eren: Nos pidio?...- disimula una sonrisa- no era necesario capitán, yo tengo mi salario y usted..

Rivaille: cállate,…- dice esto algo enojado a lo que eren retrocede, por lo que suspira e intenta con todo el esfuerzo del mundo calmarse y esbozar una leve sonrisa ( nota autora: SI. UNA SONRISA. NI YO SE COMO PODRIA DESCRIBIRLA) y le entrega el vaso.

Eren se queda de piedra, y sudando de nervios tartamudea …

Eren: gggg—gra-ci-cias -o.O…., se limita a mirar su vaso como si fuera algo muy interesante. Si su mente no le estaba jugando sucio, el capitán estaba más amable de lo normal hoy.. Irlo a buscar, caminar juntos, las manos- aquí se vuelve a sonrojar un poco-, comprarle algo,..sonreir? - aun no creyendo lo último, ríe leve para sí mismo -

Rivaille: de que te ríes? –volviendo a su expresión normal-

Eren: No es que…- duda un poco pero termina diciéndolo de todas formas- haz sido muy amable hoy conmigo, gracias…- sonríe-

Rivaille: - mira su vaso en silencio con una expresión que eren no logradescifrar - vamos con los demás, están más al fondo..- dice, y empieza a caminar sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada-

Eren: bueno…-desanimado, lo sigue en silencio.-

Llegaron a un sector que estaba muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro y silencioso y apenas entraron al dar un par de pasos se escuchó un .. SORPRESA!.. Todos estaban ahí , La primera en ver fue a mikasa que llevaba un pastel – Eren recuerda el suceso en la cocina y comprende ahora su reacción – al lado de ella estaba Armin sonriéndole, detrás se veía a jean , Conny, Sasha, Ymir Hanji, Reiner… etc. Todos saludando y gritando tanto al mismo tiempo y tan descoordinado que sonaba algo así como una canción de cumpleaños.

Eren: Muchas gracias a todos – avergonzado, y algo sonrojado por el trago que ya había empezado a tomarse-

Jean: vamos eren que con ese sonrojo, no me digas que ya estas ebrio! –riendo-

Eren: claro que no! – sin darse cuenta se acabó el vaso y estaba bebiendo "aire"-

Mikasa: Eren… no deberías…- es interrumpida por hanji quien ya le estaba sirviendo otro vaso-

Hanji: vamos, vamos, no seamos aguafiestas, que tal si jugamos a algo?. Estamos en un bar de todas formas, asi será mas divertido…

Rivaille: No me tomen en cuenta para eso .- dice, y toma asiento en un sillón en L de madera con una mesa en el centro-

Historia: - levanta la mano para hablar- Ah, a mi me gustaría jugar….

*TODOS* O_O!

Reiner: A jugar se ha dicho, pobre del que no juegue! - jala a jean y a Conny y los sienta-

Armin toma asiento junto a eren del otro lado rivaille –este último mirado de manera asesina por mikasa quien pensaba tomar ese lugar-

Rivaille: que?-mirando a mikasa- vienes a reclamarme algo? Acaso esto es tuyo? – dice tomando a eren por hombro y abrazándolo, ya yendo con el record del salón de 4to copas- ( N/A: y aun ni hemos empezado a jugar y ya te curaste levi muy mal O:!)

Jean: y bien a que jugaremos?...-

Hanji: yo propongo contar nuestras historias de titanes!, y comparar hallazgos para asi….!

Conny: ¬¬ pero en eso no hay donde tomar… nadie gana ni pierde, muy aburrido – hanji, intenta volver a insistir pero es detenida por Reiner-

Reiner: yo opino que podemos jugar.. a la botellita – dice mirando de reojo a Historia, obteniendo una mirada de odio de Ymir devuelta-… ya bueno no….

Jean: y si jugamos verdad o castigo? – Dice sin obtener respuesta- al menos opinen algo –n.ñ-…

Armin: mmmm… y si usamos una botella para elegir los turnos y damos a elegir al seleccionado entre verdad, castigo o un be-beso..- dice lo último sonrojado a mas no poder- y al que pierda deberá beber.

*TODOS( MENOS RIVAILLE): siiiiii, QUE LISTO ERES ARMIN!

Mikasa: Y bien quién empieza?-repentinamente demasiado interesada en el juego-

Armin: Bueno yo creo que eren no?.. es su cumpleaños – toma una botella de sake que rivaille se vacío hace un par de minutos-

Eren: no no…. Yo no podría, preferiría no empezar…– intentando zafarse pide auxilio con la mirada a conny-

Conny: Bien que mas da, tendré que sacrificarme…- toma la botella, la gira y sale hanji- Bien hanji verdad, castigo o beso?  
Hanji: castigo! –muy confiada-

Conny: -ríe para sí mismo-Bien, ya que estas tan confiada. Di que los titanes son estúpidos y no tienen nada interesante.

Hanji: -….., toma su sake y bebe en silencio—eso no es justo! –dice y gira la botella ya algo aturdida, sale Rivaille- Besa a eren.

*TODOS: QUEE!? O.o*

Rivaille: Pero alto! , y mi opción!?

Hanji: ahhh si verdad la opción…..- se da un golpe en la nuca-. Baka baka.. Bueno que eliges ver…

Rivaille: Verdad.

Hanji: - que rápido – bueno.. dile a eren que lo amas..

Rivaille: ESO ES CASTIGO!

Hanji: Seguro?... te vi en la entradita haciendo manitos con eren  
*TODOS: O_O!...uuuh….*

Mikasa: Eren... te ha hecho algo que no es debido?, si es así dímelo y lo matare aquí mismo

Eren: Por supuesto que no!

Rivaille: -tomando la mano de eren… - por supuesto que no hemos hecho nada. Esto es súper normal que tiene de malo?.

Eren: o/o capitán….-muy avergonzado, y tratando de ocultar la cara de felicidad- está algo ebrio , hahahha…-atina simplemente a una risa nerviosa, ante la penetrante mirada de mikasa-

Jean: ya eren gira la botella que me estoy bebiendo todo mi sake en la espera

Eren: - toma la botella y la gira y da a parar en mikasa-

Mikasa: beso

Eren: pero aun no te pregun….bueno – besa a armin, dice sin pensar-

Mikasa: QUUUEEEE!? ESTAS LOCO! Pe-pero tu….-decepcionada mira a arvin y se arrepiente totalmente de su decisión-

Armin: y-yoyo…-rojo y tiritando de nevios- puedes besar mi mejilla si quieres….

Mikasa: - se acomoda más cerca y besa la mejilla de armin- listo

Reiner: buuu, aguafiesta….- se calla ante la fría mirada de mikasa-

Eren: heichou esta bien..? – dice con rivaille en coma etílico apoyado en su hombro- me retiro, me llevare al capitán de vuelta.

Historia: pero eren es tu cumpleaños…

Eren: si pero no puedo dejar al capitán así, además, no me puedo separar de él. Es parte de mi "libertad condicional". – dice sonriendo mientras intenta sostener en su espalda a lo que se podría de ser que es el capitán-

*TODOS: u.u!...*

Reiner: bueno en ese caso – toma la botella- yo jugare este turno ya que el juego se desarmo- gira la botella, y la detiene muy notoriamente apropósito frente a historia- historia… deseas declararme tu amor, besarme o te pregunto cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos?-cof,cof- osea, tener.

*TODOS: ¬¬….*

Eren se retira arrastrando al capitán….

Durante el camino intenta seguir un ritmo firme y no percibir el perfumado cabello probablemente recién lavado de rivaille, _es tan pulcro que casi parece una chica_.., piensa.

-llegando al cuartel- capitán, lo dejare en su habitación. Este le responde algo que no logra entender- mphmhph…..-Capitán, su pieza esta con llave. Rivaille solo atina a palpar su bolsillo sin lograr acertar. Eren – mete la mano en el bolsillo qpuntado, al borde del colapso- _este mundo es muy cruel_, piensa. – abre la puerta y deposita al capitán en su cama- uf….. capitán usted pesa mas de lo que parece, será que tiene los huesos pesad…..-se detiene a observarlo, y por primera vez nota lo indefenso que es.. su pequeña figura y sus largas y oscuras pestañas.- Bueno, no puedo dejarlo durmiendo así tal vez debería cambiarlo - lo dice al aire con buena intención- _Eren eres un degenerado, deberías sentir vergüenza de abusar de un ebrio_, piensa.- se sienta en la cama y coloca coloca ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza agachado- esto, está muy mal – mira denuevo de reojo al bello durmiente- pero tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad…..- se acerca y mete su mano por debajo de la camiseta oscura que llevaba, sube lentamente sintiendo su piel suave y fría haciendo que le hierva la sangre. Sin poder contener su emoción coloca el otro brazo en su vientre y realiza el mismo proceso- es tan, delicado… -susurra y recorre su cintura y acaricia suavemente sus caderas, mientras lentamente sin saber como se termina acomodando de tal manera de poder observar su rostro mejor.-quedando casi encima de el- . Continua su trayecto . pero, de golpe se detiene. _Estoy excediéndome tal vez un poco, recapacita, _y se agacha suavemente para no despertarlo, y le planta un beso en la frente. No conforme con eso mira sus labios, siente su aliento directo en el rostro-sonrojado- _lo siento capitán, susurra._

_Rivaille: Porque lo sientes?...- con los ojos abiertos y despierto quien sabe hace cuanto-_


	3. Al descubierto

_DISCRAIMER: SNK NO ES MIO ( aunque mis gana de tener a levi siguen en pie)  
Todo lo escrito es fruto de mi imaginación y algo de azúcar extra a mi café talvez.. lo que hizo me de insomnio y terminara escribiendo de un tirón este episodio._

_Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito reviews los he leido todos y los aprecio desde el fondo de mi corazon.  
Soy novata asi que perdonen mis errores ortograficos que podría tener o alguno que otro traspié_

_Rivaille: Porque lo sientes?...- con los __ojos abiertos y despierto quien__sabe hace cuanto-..._

* * *

_CAPITULO 3 : Al descubierto_

Eren estaba en blanco. Estaba sentado y muy próximo sobre quien –a su parecer- podría ser el amor de su vida, quien lo miraba con una incredulidad nunca antes presenciada en su rostro. Eso era bueno?, malo?, debía huir y hacer su futura muerte más tortuosa o simplemente aventarse por la ventana-dudó en que eso lo matara, así que lo descarto enseguida-.. Mejor idea sería salir corriendo, cruzar el muro y ser devorado. Si…, esa era la única opción, sus sentimientos habían sido descubiertos, el capitán ya debía haberse dado cuenta…..,Oh si podría decir que estaba de curioso, nada más. -reanaliza la distancia entre sus rostros- Oh no…. mis manos, piensa.-hundiéndose cada vez más en desesperación, tiritando, sudado- cuando recuerda el pequeño detalle de que tiene al capitán tomado por la cintura, con AMBAS MANOS Y DEBAJO DE LA POLERA-

Aquí morí- cierra los ojos y suspira intentando articular sus últimas palabras- Ca-capitan yo, yo…-se queda mudo ya que no hay nada que evite que esos afilados ojos lo destrocen parte por parte con la mirada por lo que estaba apunto de decir- es que yo…-es detenido por la suave voz de rivaille quien parecía estar susurrando-

Rivaille: _Eren…feliz cumpleaños…-_ el aludido sin entender abre los ojos despacio como un perro que se arrepiente ante el amo- _te tengo un regalo…_ – dice esto mirando el velador-…

Eren recuerda el paquete que vio mientras espiaba la habitación de rivaille, junto con esa foto de él... -lo último le da algo de esperanza, así que se arma de valor y habla, susurrando también- mucha gracias capitán.., no tenía porqué molestarse – sonríe retrocediendo un poco, ignorando completamente la anterior situación/posición embarazosa, mientras alarga un brazo para abrir el velador y sacar el misterioso paquetito. Se sienta sin romper su posición, ósea, aun sobre el capitán- de todas maneras si iba a morir había que morir feliz- y abre con curiosidad encontrándose con una caja, la abre y en esta solo hay una nota. La saca y lee algo nervioso el contenido:

"Eren, feliz cumpleaños. Si estás leyendo esta nota es porque mi plan de embriagarme hasta que te sintieras obligado a traerme al cuartel funciono, y ahora te tengo para mí solo en mi habitación. Lastimosamente cumples 17 y aun eres un niño que probablemente no podrá entender la situación, del todo. Porque hice esto?, tengo dos razones: una porque puedo y se me dio la gana, la otra es que, quería hacerte un regalo más especial"

Eren: Heichou… - mira al capitán sonrojado- no entiendo- dice esto mostrándole la nota como si estuviera en un extraño idioma y con eso este fuera a traducírselo-

Rivaille: -pasándose una mano por el rostro y luego agarrándose algo desesperado el flequillo- Eren… primero que nada tengo un nombre podrías dignarte a decirme por él, y segundo como puedes ser tan…- se calla, cierra los ojos un segundo e intenta relajarse- tan poco acertivo, termina por decir.

Eren: pero es que capi…, es decir, Ri-rivaille – tartamudea abochornado- su habitación es pequeña y – mira para los lados- no veo donde podría esconder su regalo, y ya me regalo una copa de vin…

Rivaille: MOCOSO DE MIERDA QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTOY ENTREGANDO A MI MISMO!?

Eren:

Rivaille: ERA LO QUE QUERIAS NO? REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y HAZ ALGO O TE VIOLARE YO.

Eren: -comenzando a entender- desde cuando se dio cuenta de…, mis sentimientos?- dice lo ultimo esquivando la mirada-

Rivaille: Eres bastante más obvio de lo que piensas, cualquiera notaria tus intenciones…

-Iba a continuar hablando pero es interrumpido por eren quien se aleja y se empieza a ir, sin dejar de esquivar la mirada- hey! – rivaille alcanza a sujetarlo del brazo, pero eren se zafa bruscamente - que te ocurre? – dice rivaille intentando frustradamente por las copas de alcohol de atrapar su brazo denuevo-  
Eren: Yo no lo quiero así….- se da vuelta y observa a rivaille con los ojos tan verdes que parecía que estaba apunto de llorar- yo , lo amo. - con la voz algo quebrada-

Las palabras quedan retumbando en el aire y ninguno dice nada- pasan quien sabe cuántos minutos y rivaille reacciona primero diciendo- N-no.. no te vayas.

Eren levanta la mirada, no tanto por la frase en si, sino por el tartamudeo. Nunca en su vida había oído al capitán tartamudear. Al ver el rostro del capitán, la ira se desvanece instantáneamente.

Sus mejillas algo coloradas- quien sabe, talvez simplemente por el alcohol- le daban el aspecto de una colegiala en su primera confesión – esto a eren termina por hacerle un nudo en el estómago y no puede evitar sonrojarse también-

Eren: porque…- armándose de valor- porque quieres que me quede, acaso...sientes algo por mi?

Rivaille: -recuperando se compostura y tono normal- No lo pongas tan complicado mocoso.

Eren: pero aun si soy un moco quieres acostarte conmigo asi que quiero saber, te atraigo o lo haces por lastima.-dice esto sin siquiera tartamudear y sin apartar la mirada-

Rivaille: -impactado se queda callado y sin querer ser menos responde limpiamente- me atraes.

Eren: atraer… como – piensa- así como atraer de g-gustar?- intenta decirlo sin tratamudear pero no lo consigue y se ruboriza por su fallido intento de parecer maduro-

Rivaille: Si.

Eren: Asi como te gusta matar titanes?

Rivaille: si, si…- suspira y rueda los ojos cruzándose de brazos-

Eren: Asi como te gusta ordenar y comprar desinfectantes y jabones?

Rivaile: Ok Ok no nos vayamos tan haya aún. Vayamos de a poco –dice, y emite un destello en sus afilados ojos.

Eren: -muebe su brazo en un gesto robotico y toma a rivaille de una mano, luego repite lo mismo con la otra. Se queda observando su cometido sin levantar la vista pasando sus mejillas del leve rosado al rojo escarlata- A-Algo asi?

Rivaille: No tan asi….- aprovechando las manos de eren, lo jala hacia el y pegando sus cuerpos se acerca lenta y tortuosamente al oído del menor para finalmente susurrar- Por eso te dije que eras un, crio….Niño.- le lame la oreja-

A eren esto le provoca una sensación hasta el momento desconocida tanto para el como para ciertas otra parte importante de su anatomía- rivaille sigue lamiendo su oreja y empieza a bajar por su cuello, gesto que lo hace enloquecer- Lo que tu quieras…..-susurra con la respiración agitada y dándose cuenta que instintivamente sus pies retrocedieron hasta dar con la cama de rivaille, donde es prácticamente empujado por este-

Rivaille: Bien, y ahora a celebrar – dice sonriendo de una forma -que eren califico mentalmente como pervertida y coqueta-, ante el rostro agitado y excitado de eren-

* * *

Aprecio sus comentarios y/o ideas para el fic,

Advertencia: Prox cap lemon y lenguaje sucio. ( Rivaille anda a lavarte la boquita con agua y con jabon)


	4. Unidos

SNK NO ES MIO SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES DE FORMA CASUAL Y LEGAL , A MI PROPIA DIVERSION.

-PD: ME DESVELE ESCRIBIENDO ESTO Y MAÑANA EN CLASES PROBABLEMENTE ME QUEDARE DORMIDAA NOUP!-( hasta yo estaba en la intriga por el episodio)

ADV: LEMON ( SI QUIERES LO LEES; SINO NO PERO LUEGO NO TE QUEJES)

...

Rivaille: No tan asi….- aprovechando las manos de eren, lo jala hacia el y pegando sus cuerpos se acerca lenta y tortuosamente al oído del menor para finalmente susurrar- Por eso te dije que eras un, crio….Niño.- le lame la oreja-

A eren esto le provoca una sensación hasta el momento desconocida tanto para el como para ciertas otra parte importante de su anatomía- rivaille sigue lamiendo su oreja y empieza a bajar por su cuello, gesto que lo hace enloquecer- Lo que tu quieras…..-susurra con la respiración agitada y dándose cuenta que instintivamente sus pies retrocedieron hasta dar con la cama de rivaille, donde es prácticamente empujado por este-

Rivaille: Bien, y ahora a celebrar – dice sonriendo de una forma -que eren califico mentalmente como pervertida y coqueta-, ante el rostro agitado y excitado de eren-

...

* * *

CAPITULO 4

La cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras de forma dificultosa intentaba acomodarse en el tieso colchón al que había caído de espaldas, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos debido al impacto de sentir como las agiles manos de rivaille lo destapaban, intento fallidamente disimular su agitada respiración que no hacia mas que acrecentarse con cada segundo, puesto que tampoco quería parecer tan ansioso-aunque lo estuviera-. Nunca ni en sus sueños mas libidinosos los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado a tener soño que esas manos-que acostumbraban normalmente a golpearlo sin piedad- pudiesen ser tan suaves y provocar con ello sensaciones tan…excitantes. Podía sentir las manos de rivaille recorríer su pelo, su rostro,su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas y su…

Eren: Eh? –abre los ojos sorprendido- Hey! Pee-pero que haces!? –Con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas-

Rivaille: Deja de quejarte – dice este, sin dejar de continuar su maniobra- Acaso esperas que te lo haga con ropa?

Eren: Por supuesto que no!-ofendido- pero.. tu ni te has sacado el pañuelo-desvía la miraba abochornado- y yo estoy asi! – se tapa el torso con los brazos- es… vergonzoso, sabes?

Rivaille: -observa a eren de arriba abajo analítico- ni que tuvieras pechos – retira con algo de brusquedad las manos de eren de su pecho y las coloca a sus costados- ah, ahora que lo pienso….Eren, eres virgen?.

Eren: Ah? –Observa a rivaille con la cara desfigurada de la sorpresa- Yo, virgen? Jajajajaj…..pues, este….- intenta cambiar de tema- bueno no es que no sepa nada!, en el campamento de entrenamiento una vez vi una revista donde mostraban..- se va sonrojando y comienza a tartamudear a menudo continua- b-bueno.. eso.. donde, la-la parte donde se-se mete esa cosa y luego la otra persona va…-no logra continuar-

Rivaile:…..,- se agarra la frente con una mano- yo que pensaba que habías aprovechado ya alguna oportunidad con esa niña obsesionada contigo.

Eren: Mikasa? NO, yo nuncaaaa haría eso!-dice con seguridad y algo molesto- Ella es como una hermana para mi…

Rivaille: -suspira y por alguna extraña razón se sonroja un poco- Bueno, entonces …..–se acerca al oido de eren, y susurra- prometo que por esta vez seré suave…

Un escalofrio le recorre la espalda al sentir el suave susurro y aliento calido de su superior, cierra los ojos a punto de explotar de la vergüenza- ha-hai!...-grita algo chillon- _tengo que parar de comportarte como una quinceñera, ya tengo 17 esto es normal no?,… …..si, super normal, exceptuando el hecho de que es mi "primera vez" con un hombre, tal vez, el más sádico y poderoso de la tierra, y también…–abre los ojos- se está, … desvistiendo…. , sus pensamientos no lo ayudaron mucho claramente._

Se quedó observando pasmado como elegantemente rivaille se iba sacando sus prendas de vestir una a una, de una forma –algo tortuosa - que a sus ojos parecía un, striptease?, piensa. Mientras con las mejillas ardiendo se saca torpemente los calcetines haciendo traspiés.

El cuerpo de rivaille era como siempre se lo imagino, delgado y fornido mas no al extremo, su piel era blanca y tenía algunas cicatrices que a eren le hicieron retorcer el corazón, sintió ganas de ir una por una besándolas y lograr hacerlas desaparecer. –de golpe toma la mano de rivaille deteniendo su ritual- Espera!..E-el pantalón, deja que yo lo haga..., dice a lo que rivaille asiente apartando la vista, tal vez, también le daba vergüenza?, pensó eren. Y sonrió para sí mismo mientras bajaba el cierre de forma lenta intentando disimular el tiritón que tenía en las manos.

Rivaille: No estés tan nervioso eren…-dice esto con una voz seria y ronca que contradecía sus levemente ruborizadas mejillas- déjame a mi….- de una patada se termina de sacar su pantalón para luego desabotonar el pantalón de eren rápidamente y retirárselo de un jalón, tan fácilmente que a eren le pareció un truco de magia- acomódate más hacia atrás que no quepo –dice y mientras lo empuja-.  
Asi Esta bien?- dice eren ya acomodado y aguantándose las ganas de taparse el cuerpo con las manos y salir corriendo-. .. Si, algo así…-dice rivaille mientras se acomoda sobre eren de una forma que, si no fuera porque creía estar alucinando ya a esta altura, a eren, le parecio…ansiosa.

Eres novato y este es mi regalo así que yo comenzare- dice rivaille e inicia un recorrido de besos desde su oreja, y se detiene en su cuello donde da suaves mordiscos. _Es tan vergonzoso…_, piensa eren y se deja llevar, acariciando el cabello de rivaille y dando a exponer su cuello lo que se entiende para rivaille como un "continua…" , y así lo hace bajando al pecho , mordiéndole los pezones, lamiéndolos con un cuidado admirable.

Eren: he-heichou-…

Rivaille: Emmm?-en medio de su maniobra mira a eren y se percata de un suave golpeteo en la entrepierna del susodicho- tan rápido y ya….te excitaste?

Eren: heichou! No diga esas cosas!- sonrojado- por favor.. no se detenga…-dice y esto besa a rivaille con los labios apretados y muy tiesos, mas se va soltando a medida que rivaille va recorriéndolos con su lengua, y con la misma entreabriéndolos para profundizar mas el contacto. _Es tan vergonzoso, tan sucio, tan delicioso_, pensó ya acalorado mientras agarra a rivaille por el pelo tironeandoselo-

Rivaille: .-rompe suavemente el beso- Así que, tironeandomeel pelo eh?- dice y su mirada se torna lasciva- me parece que tendré que castigarte...-susurra en el oído de eren mordiéndolo de paso, y mientras lo sujeta de la entrepierna con una mano por debajo de la ropa interior comenzando un suave vaivén y aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad transformándolo en una tortura para eren quien a los pocos minutos ya a punto de explotar-

Eren: hei..chou ah!...

Rivaille: Dime rivaille…

Eren: Ri..ah! rivaille….- se tapa la boca con una mano intentando ahogar sus gemidos mas rivaille la retira y la aprisiona a un costado.-

Rivaille: Eren…Quiero escucharte gemir….hasta que grites mi nombre.. -se quita el bóxer y voltea bruscamente a eren dejando su estómago contra el colchón-

-Eren sin más que poder hacer se agarra firme de las sabanas- no morderé la almohada…, dice. En un último intento de recuperar su compostura, mas no lo consigue ya que siente un roce en el trasero…- heheichou…- se sonroja y se queda quieto en su lugar respirando agitado entre, lo avergonzado y lo ansioso-

Toda su anterior preocupación u orgullo propio salieron volando por la ventana al sentir los besos de rivaille en su espalda y sus manos acariciando su entrepierna, fueron la última gota que derramo el vaso para entregarse por completo a lo que fuera…_Porque por el daría lo que fuera,… por tener su amor incondicional_, piensa derrotado.

Eren….-rivaille coloca sus dedos frente a este- bésalos…- este aludido los besa- No, así no más, lámelos….- ante esta petición eren se sonroja, y la cumple sin vacilar-.

Sintió una sensación extraña, mas no tan dolorosa cuando rivaille comenzó a penetrar suavemente su cavidad con los dedos humedecidos.

Rivaille: prepárate eren…- dice mientras introduce se improvisto su miembro-

Eren:aaahh! –rivaille le tapa la boca y eren ahoga un grito de dolor- d-duele….-logra susurrar con algunas pequeñas lagrimas a punto de desbordar por sus ojos-

Rivaille: tampoco grites tan fuerte que , no se cuándo regresara esa pandilla de ebrios malnacidos – dice mientras sigue sujetando la boca de eren, y con la otra mano empieza a "atender" a su miembro, mientras lo penetra a ritmo suave, para que se acostumbre.

mpghjg-.. ah!...- eren intenta disimular sus gritos mientras se afirma del barandal de la cama, se le había olvidado completamente de que existían otras personas que Vivian en ese cuartel- Hei-chou… - dice al momento que este libera su boca para con esa mano tomarlo de la cintura y aumentar el ritmo- mmph….ah…gomen…ah…n-no puedo – sin más remedio termina mordiendo la almohada para ahogar sus propios gemidos-mpgh! MH….. -Rivaille haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de eren libera su otra mano para poder tomarlo de ambos lados de la cintura, apoyarse en su espalda e ir profundizando cada vez con más fuerza— E…Eren!...- gime suave al oído de este. Continuan asi por varios minutos, entre los mordicos brutales a la espalda y cuello de eren por parte de rivaille y eren que al intentar acomodarse iba cada vez quedando mas contra la pared, terminando por quedar con todo el torso apoyado en esta lo que dio la posición perfecta para que rivaille diera sus últimas estocadas-

Lo que antes fue dolor ahora era todo lo contrario, dándole explosión de sensaciónes más placentera que cualquier cosa que recordara haber sentido alguna vez.

Rivaile: Eren.. te estas poniendo estrecho.. no aguantare mucho mas…-dice de forma entrecortada y ronca sin parar de morder la piel de este-

Eren se sonroja al extremo y susurra bajo- Ah!…ri-rivaille… yo, tampoco –gira el rostro para ver a rivaille a los ojos- rivaille, yo …..te amo…..-y lo besa dándole el corazón mil latidos por segundo, al ser correspondido de forma fogosa e intensa por rivaille- _definitivamente ese frio y sádico hombre lo amaba, tal como lo amaba el… no había que cruzar palabras para darse cuenta…., pensó_. Y con esa idea en mente llego su final. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos y llegaba hasta su cabeza que le daba vueltas y vueltas, haciendo que las piernas le tambalearan. Se siente reconfortado de ver como también a los pocos segundos, rivaille tiembla levemente y dando un gemido más grave y más audible que los anteriores, para luego sentir como vierte su escencia en el, sin poder mas cae al colchón de la cama como peso muerto seguido por rivaille quien luego de quedarse unos segundos en su espalda, rueda hacia el lado respirando agotado.

Eren,algo adolorido estira su brazo para coger la sabana y taparlos pero es interrumpido por rivaille quien dice. Eren no vas a darte una ducha?...

Eren: pero rivaille estoy muerto! No me podre sentar en una semana – se sonroja ante su comentario-

Rivaille: Bueno yo estoy perfecto, así que iré por una ducha..- se levanta de la cama y mira a eren antes de entrar al baño- bueno no te preocupes…. La próxima vez si te portas bien podemos cambiar lugares..- dice esto y eren desde entre las sabanas lo ve sonrojarse y luego entrar apresurado al baño-

Eren: Y así será,…Buenas noches..Rivaille. y gracias por el regalo - sonríe para si y se deja embarcar en un sueño en el que esta vez, le tocaría pagar a rivaile.

* * *

EL FINAL QUEDA EN DUDAS POQUE PENSABA HACER UN ESPECIAL, DENME IDEAS CON SUS REVIEWS ETC. SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES , OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO MI LEMON ( PRIMER LEMON DE MI VIDA HICE LO QUE PUDE AJAJA)


	5. Quiero todo de ti

SNK NO ME PERTENECE SOLO JUEGO Y FANTASEO CON SUS PERSONAJES BAJO MI PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD

ADV: Ereri/YAOI/LENGUAJE VULGAR. 

* * *

**CAP 4: Quiero todo de ti.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el "primer encuentro sexual" con Rivaille y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Pensaba eren, mientras revolvía una y otra vez su comida intentando no mirar una y otra vez al capitán, ya que le había prometido mantener su "relación"(si así podía llamársele) en secreto, por ahora. PERO NO ERA NADA DE SENCILLO!, y para peor siempre había sido un pésimo mentiroso, con sus orejas delatoras. Y rivaille hablando seriamente podría haber estudiado actuación, el si que era un fanfarrón. Se paseaba de aquí para allá y ni reparaba en su presencia en publico. Y la forma en la que le pidió que quedara todo lo suyo en secreto, tampoco fue la mas acertada.

_Hace 3 semanas…._

Rivaille: Eren.. solo te pediré una cosa, no quiero un escándalo ni que la loca de Hanji empieze a hacerme preguntas EXTRAÑAS – se calló un momento y su cara pareció palidecer -DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENES PROHIBIDO DECIRLE A ALGUIEN. NI SIQUIERA A TUS AMIGUITOS ESOS ,en especial a mikasa ,que creo que intentara asesinarme y no estoy con deseos de matar a una de nuestras mejores soldados.

Eren se quedó pensativo –mientras seguía girando la cuchara una y otra vez en la sopa que ya se debió de haber enfriado hace bastante-. Realmente era tan malo que sus amigos lo sepan? Ni que mantener una relación homosexual fuera algo del otro mundo, pensó disgustado. Osea, mikasa era sobreprotectora y todo pero nunca tanto como para intentar matarlo-mira el techo frustrado- ….Bueno pensándolo bien tal vez si es probable que intente cortarle una pierna o algún miembro importante-no queriendo especificar-. Pero en este momento no debería estar preocupado por eso, mas importante aún…- mira disimuladamente al capitán quien lavaba la loza con bastante afán y….felicidad? , piensa con miedo cuando ve la cara de placer de rivaille al escuchar el rechinar de los platos-.

Rivaille: Eren, termina de una puta vez que solo falta tu plato - dice con la mirada fría de siempre-

Como mierda podía actuar tan bien?, pensó eren enardecido. Aun no se acostumbrara a ese cambio de actitud, y a las leves sonrisa de su parte que solo podía disfrutar en su "intimidad".

Eren: No quiero más –dice y le arrastra el plato con la mano a través de la mesa, sin ocultar su molestia-.

Rivaille: La comida no se desperdicia –dice esto en un tono menos agresivo que de costumbre y repara en la presencia de armin aun en la cocina- Soldado. –agrega-

Eren: Pues me vale…- dice mirando hacia otro lado con una mueca infantil-

Rivaille: -perdiendo la paciencia- Puto mocoso y yo que intento ser amable contigo te las veras conmigo, espera que salga armin de aquí te hare pure,-piensa y mira de forma maquiavélica el plato que lleva enjabonando hace como 10 minutos-. Mas se sorprende al ver que eren se va dejando al Armin quien al notar el ambiente de tensión, se quedo incomodo en su silla y atragantado con la naranja que estaba comiendo.  
Desde la ultima semana que eren estaba así -asi de rebelde- , quien se ha creído ese mocoso de mierda para mirarle con esa cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez estaba dándole demasiadas "confianzas" , pensó e intento disimular un leve sonrojo. Tenía que admitir que cada vez le gustaba más ese aunque NUNCA LO ADMITIRIA. Pero….¿ que paso con esa forma tan tímida en la que lo tocaba?... ya que la ultima semana dulce y tierno seria el termino menos apropiado para describir sus últimos encuentros .Eren se había puesto cada vez más demandante e incluso había veces en las que el inciaba todo. Generalmente ambos se peleaban un poco y luego eren terminaba gimiendo ahogado contra el colchón,y todo bien denuevo. El ultimo pensamiento le hizo dar un respingo y una serie de imágenes y pequeños detalles pasaron por su cabeza

Ahora todo calzaba, tenía que ser eso

El rostro de rivaille paso de blanco a ceniza y luego a un rojo intenso. Esas caricias tan fieras, y esas posiciones extrañas donde pedía estar el sobre,mas sin cambiar de roles(N/A: con esto me refiero a Uke/seme). Tenía bastante lógica si lo pensaba ya que, de todas formas eren era hombre también. Pensando en ello, apurado termina de lavar el ultimo plato y sale a paso firme hasta su objetivo, encontrándolo en su pieza leyendo un libro.

Eren: heichou! Que hace aquí? -cierra su libro sorprendido- Es temprano aun, alguien podría verlo – dice en un tono molesto.

Rivaille: Estoy aquí porque tengo que hablar contigo mocoso.

Eren: que pasa ahora?..., y podrías parar de decirme mocoso? No soy tan pequeño incluso soy mas al…..-se da cuenta de su error garrafal e intenta repararlo- ya pero que quieres dilo que estoy leyendo!- y esconde su cara detrás del libro-

Rivaille: -levanta una ceja de forma despectiva- Ya veo con que seguimos así de atrevidos. Pues si quiero decirte MOCOSO es cosa mía, puedes decir que es mi "apodo amoroso" para ti si te hace sentir mejor.

Eren: - Pero eso no tiene nada de amoroso! – dice, sonrojado - . Y bien de todas formas cual es la situación tan importante…

Rivaille: Que descubrí tu plan – serio-

Eren: Que plan?- dice confundido y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado –

Rivaille: Que quieres hacerme morder la almohada.- dice, sin titubeos-

*silencio absoluto*

_5 min después….._

Con un rostro de sorpresa y el sonrojo hasta las orejas eren intentaba articular palabra hace 5 minutos sin ningún logro. Y no haya nada mejor que levantarse de su cama e intentar salir huyendo, pero es detenido por la mano de rivaille que lo toma del brazo.

Rivaille: por tu cara puedo notar que he acertado.

Eren: y-yo…. Bueno e-es que, tampoco es tan así mas bien yo quería emmm bueno usted y yo así como que.. –respuesta incoherente-.

Rivaille: Tampoco es que me moleste.

Eren; si es que yo bueno….-reacciona- QUE!? Pe-pero.

Rivaille: lo que dije, ya ven vamos .

Eren: A- a dondee?! O/o

Rivaille: a mi habitación por supuesto.

Eren: Pe-Pero no es algo temprano…?-intentando escaparse-

Rivaille: No me importa, quiero inténtalo ahora.

EREN: TT_TT! Gyaaaaaaaa! Pero y si alguien viene?!

_*ya al frente de la pieza*_

Rivaille: prácticamente lanza a eren sobre la cama. Bien entonces ..-se sienta al lado de eren y le acaricia el pelo- vamos Eren, intenta seducirme.-y luego de decirlo se recuesta de espalda sobre la cama .

Ante esto eren ya no pudo más, A LA MIERDA LA LOGICA COMUN, pensó. La verdad que había esperado esta oportunidad hace bastante . No es que no le gustara como estaban las cosas hasta ahora pero…. No sabía porque, tenía la extraña necesidad de monopolizar cada vez más a rivaille, quería tenerlo bajo suyo suplicando y rogándole, ver su rostro de placer y sentirse satisfecho con que era todo por él. Y Que fuera una vez que el sintiera todas esas deliciosas sensaciones que le hacían vibrar el cuerpo cada vez que entraba en él

Eren: está bien- dice con el rostro sorprendentemente serio y se coloca sobre rivaille luego espero no te arrepientas porque no pienso parar.- luego se acerca al oído de rivaille y susurra – te hare mío y nadie nunca mas podrá tocarte.

Rivaille: -sorprendido- Nunca pensé que pudieras ponerte tan apasionado …- y se sonroja al ver como eren le quita el pañuelo del cuello y la camisa de forma lenta y tortuosa- Tal vez le he dado demasiados cursos, pensó avergonzado.

Eren comenzó a besarle el cuello suave y delicadamente para luego bajar y saborear sus pezones de manera ansiosa.

Rivaille: Mocoso, tampoco me muerdas-agitado y sonrojado-

Eren no presto atención a esto y continuo succionando y mordiendo mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón de ambos. Al conseguirlo paro de besar a rivaille y se tiro la camiseta de un tiron exponiendo su abdomen que aunque no era Tan marcado como el de rivaille era elegante y sensual.

Rivaille comenzó a tocar el abdomen de eren con ternura, no sabia porque peroen este momento se sentía frágil y diminuto ante eren que, si bien era menor tenía el porte y el cuerpo ya de todo un hombre y ahora lo miraba de una forma lasciva nunca antes vista. Sus ojos parecían relámpagos y estaban entrecerrandos mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Dando incio a un beso apasionado, nunca había sido así. Rivaille ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino lo que seguiría. Ya que eren quien había comenzado a lamer su pecho iba lentamente bajando hasta llegar a su miembro y empezar a lamerlo y succionarlo haciendo que sin poder aguantar mas a rivaille le empezaran a lagrimear los ojos y a gemir suavemente.

Rivaille: eren no te excedas tampoco , están todos aquí . A-alguien podría escucharnos- tartamudea ahogando un gemido y mira el techo derrotado al ver que eren se niega a interrumpir su maniobra.-

Eren: - se detiene -me encanta oírte tartamudear….-dice acariciando la entrada de rivaille- te dije que no voy a parar…

Y dicho ello comenzó a meter sus dedos uno por uno, sorprendiéndose de el rostro de rivaille , se veía tan provocador con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos, gimiendo, que eren estuvo apunto de olvidar la "preparación previa" y metérsela en ese mismo segundo.

Eren: heichou… si sigue poniéndome esa cara no voy a aguantar mucho más...-dice agitado-

Rivaille: entonces no lo hagas…baka….-dice sonriendo y a eren esta apunto de darle un ataque al corazón-

Eren: Bien entonces…-rosa su miembro contra la entrada de rivaille y sin poder resistir mucho tiempo entra de golpe, mas se arrepiente al ver como un par de lágrimas caen por las mejillas de este-

Rivaille: no te detengas , es solo que me sorprendió- dice mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza de haber sido visto llorar-

Eren asiente con la cabeza y comienza a embestir a rivaille de forma lenta pero firme, y ambos van cayendo en un vacío sin final, la habitación cada vez mas acalorada comienza a aturdirlos, asi que eren acelera el ritmo.

Eren: Rivaile…. Eres muy estrecho yo .. no creo que pueda mucho mas- dice entrecortado intentando resistirse pero cuando rivaille tiembla y se estrecha de golpe no puede mas y se deja ir junto con el-

Agotado eren se recuesta a un lado de rivaille.  
Eren: Esto si que cansa...-mira a rivaille quien al parecer esta igual de cansado que el o al menos eso parece ya que su rostro sigue rojo y sus ojos algo nublados- Y...que te parecio?- dice avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado-

Rivaille: Pues pesimo.

Eren:- salta de golpe y mira a rivaille estupefacto- QUEEE! pe-pero tu caraaa no puede ser! si hice todo como...

Rivaille: Asi que tendras que repetirlo. - dice y sonrie-

Eren: -catando la idea- oh bueno... ojala la proxima vez sea mejor.

Rivaille: Mas te vale y ahora tapame que tengo frio

Eren: pero no se va a ir a bañar? -extrañado-

Rivaille: creo que...No me puedo mover por el momento.

Eren se rie para si mismo y va por una frazada para ambos -duda que rivaille quiera ensuciar su preciada cama- descansemos un poco entonces -dice esto y besa la mejilla de rivaille de la misma forma que siempre, suave y delicada.-

Eren: Al fin... tengo todo de ti. Y no me importa lo que piense el resto- susurra y se dispone a dormir una buena siesta abrazado a rivaille-

Rivaille: _te quiero._..- susurra en voz extremadamente baja para que eren no lo escuche y se duerme también- 

FIN

Ahora si que termine la historia, estoy trabajando en otra nueva. n_n  
muchas gracias por los reviews que me motivaron a hacer un ultimo cap para los amantes de Ereri

Matta ne!


End file.
